Curiosity Nearly Killed Me, But Not Quite
by DarkGlintingEmerald
Summary: He destroyed her village. Her family. Her friends. Killed them with gleeful eyes. Slaughtered them like pigs. And it was about to happen to her, too. But he didn't. Was it only when he said that her life for all eternity, was to be by his side, was when she hoped that she didn't break too. DemonicNarutoXSakura. OOC. NaruSaku. Dark.
1. I C E

**Sorry, I'm not going to be updating until October something, about 30th or 31st I'm going to start. Simply because my laptop broke-down on me in the middle of the last paragraph, so, Yea. Sorry. I'm not good at this apologizing shit.**

* * *

><p>"My Doctor told me to start killing people.<p>

Well not in those exact words.

He said I had to reduce the stress in my life.

Same thing."

_Hi. This is my one and only new project. It's been swimming around my head for some time now, and well, since its my first fanfic, might as well begin with a bang of darkness, and then at the end end with a bang of more darkness and little romance._

_This will be a one-off thing, but if people say they want it continued, then I will. It's just a project, but I probably might update at random moments or when my internets drained, so don't expect updates every Tuesday or Friday or some shit like that. Ha. 'Cose sorry, but my timetables a little fucked up, especially with the high school shit going down. Yea, ima be in my last year in high school._

_FEAR ME._

_And yes, I'm like this most of the time, so be surprised when you read the intro being perky and then the ending's just plain and boring.  
><em>

_Since my Internets down the drain, I'm gonna writing this for shits and giggles and I really like Demonic Naruto best, and Sakura's my Second favorite character (Gray Fullbuster 's my 1st. Nobody can change my mind on that.), and I also like the Naruto/Sakura paring best and its my Fav, so, yea. Enjoy this, it's all I'm asking for, K? And Review/Favorites/Follows as well. And BTW, I'm not going to say that thank you crap, 'cose it aint me. If you don't like me, then don't bother reading this, ok? *InsertSmileyFaceHere*._

_Dark._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary -<strong>

He destroyed her village. Her family. Her friends. Killed them with gleeful eyes. Slaughtered them like pigs. And it was about to happen to her, too. But he didn't. Was it only when he said that her life for all eternity, was to be by his side, was when she hoped that she didn't break too. DemonicNarutoXSakura. OOC. NaruSaku. Dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> Do I LOOK like some fucking Masashi Kishimoto to U?!

_Chapter One = #1_

_Warning;_

**I: :C: :E**

* * *

><p>..\.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**:**

**:**

**C**

**:**

**:**

**E**

**.**

Blood.

Left, right and center.

Up above or down below.

Everywhere.

Blood covered everywhere, just like body parts did. Limbs here, eye balls over there, and hey, look! Heads over there! Splats of blood covered the once white and shiny clean walls, doors, windows and houses. Screams of agony was bouncing off of the scarlet painted tiles on the floor, in a never-ending pattern. Chop after chop after chop, it was the only thing heard other than the screams

And then there was the laughter after the chopping, screams and squirts. The crazy, insane laughter. The kind of laughter that sent shivers down your spine, the kind that wants you to turn and run, but your frozen. The kind that would make even the bravest run with their tail between their legs, not turning back, not looking back. Scared. Petrified. Just wanting to die there and then. Then the chopping. Then the squirting. Then the laughter. Over and over and over. Never stopping, never-ending, never wanting to stop, and never wanting to end.

It continued down this lane, down that lane, through this alleyway and then down this path that goes to the left, which goes to even more paths.

It was never-ending.

It was a massacre.

A nightmare.

Nobody alive wanted to believe that it was one of their last breaths, they just saw their last sunset, their last morning.

There last night.

Nobody wanted to believe it was a never-ending nightmare.

But they had to believe, because the truth was…

**It was.**

* * *

><p>He laughed.<p>

It was so electrifying. So fun.

So Amazing.

Beautiful.

Wonderful.

So much pain was going on around him, that it made his eyes roll to the back of his skull in absolute pleasure. The burning going on around him did not faze anyone, as there wasn't much around except the beautiful sounds of pure terror carrying on and on and on from their horse voices. The fire rose high, not much higher than what he had seen and smiled about.

This burning, roaring flame, of smoke and debris seemed to go unnoticed by one particular subject, who seems to stand in the middle of this chaos with nothing but a rattle of pure madness to him. This thing, this creäture, with sharp teeth and eyes as red as blood, cackles manically and breathes in his surroundings with a practical lustful want.

It was chaos. There was so much chaos.

And he loved it.

As the cries of pain and anguish rolled out in waves throughout the village, the madman felt like he was going to hurt his eyes from all the eye rolling to the back of his head business out of his pleasure of hearing the gut wrenching screams, ripping out the hoarseness of the already hoarse throats. It was like music to his ears. All the suffering and despair that surround him only fed his already twisted personality more than it should have. But he didn't care.

Because even though the darkness that surrounded him would have made people lose their grip on sanity, not him. (Even though people may question his mental state, they wouldn't have the time to question it as they would have already been dead thinking about it.). He was already insane but that just added to the question of how mortals would deal with it. They wouldn't even be able to deal one minute. Not him though. God's no, not him.

He damn near reveled in it.

Welcoming the emotions that pulsed through him with furious vigor, it was pushing him to the borderline of sanity and madness. The feeling was a beautiful one, so ecstatic and overpowering, it soothed his black soul into a state of madness. It was wonderful. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Demonic eyes peered around with a crazed look, and greedily took in the sight before him. It was sickening. Sickening beautiful. And the blood. There was so much blood.

Blood. Red. And. Wonderful.

Blood.

So much blood, an even equal to a mass of deaths. He had caused this, and it was so good that he was somewhat proud that he had done it. Naruto Namikaze is a demon, possessing the twisted brutality that is nothing less than his dysfunctional nature. The village was not the first, and would definitely not be the last, if he had anything to say about it.

It was all a game to him. When it cam to seeing the way blood would squirt out of a body, or how may minutes of seconds he would count to equal how long that person could survive, mischievous always came behind it. As always, mischievousness was involved and is always inside of every little game you play, either big or small it doesn't matter, just that it is always there. Always.

When destruction was involved, mischief was always behind it. He acted, in some ways, like a child who has just done something that he knows is bad while still constantly getting into things he wasn't supposed to. Doing things that are bad while silently giving a twisted smile, that gave you shivers running down you spine, knowing you can't stop him no matter how hard you tried. Hurting, breaking and turning his back on any morals or the responsibility to feel any remorse for his actions. All the while his lips would only quirk up into a malicious, wolfish grin.

And the demon is a master at bending and twisting things to fit his own cruel games. Oh how he loves it!

His arrogance causes him to get carried away with his killing. He doesn't mind, though, as the more blood he see's and tastes, the more his Inner Demon craves it. More. And More, and MOre, and MORe, And... MORE. It was just another game on the game board. Just another move. Unnecessary and completely avoidable, yes it maybe, but he didn't care. He wanted to take out Every. Single. Piece. He can easily take out his main piece and checkmate them, but he doesn't, just to see his opponents face, horrified and utterly furious, when he takes out all of their pieces. It would be utterly fascinating to watch the blood splatter out of his opponents body when he looses.

All because of another mans arrogance.

So. Amazingly. Beautiful.

It could be a painting. A canvas, even.

But, right now, as he watched with boredom and a slight ounce of annoyance as the screams of agony in a particular alleyway stopped. Only quite whimper's could, hardly, be heard. His feet, covered in black combat boots, covered the distance between him and the alleyway over in the far left corner in five long strides. His ears twitched at the slight hushed erratic breathing, and there was a faint, very, very faint glow of green. Even though there was a small but hardly detectable voice that was feminine, he heard it. His demonic senses gave him that ability, after all. And he never doubted his senses, simply because his Inner Demon wouldn't allow it.

And that was why he detected the old man on the floor behind him even before the man knew that he knew.

Turning around in an almost lazy way, as if he were bored, Naruto's eyes shifted to the old man on the floor before him. His boredness was replaced as a twinge of disgust was in its place as the old man literally crawls towards his feet. He, the old man on the floor practically beneath him, dragged his body towards him as a nice smoothed-out path followed his barely moving form. As his head lifts of the dirt floor, the old man looks towards him with eyes dim but full of hope, looking like a man who is reaching for the light in the path of darkness. His long pale arm lifts up from where it lay limply on the ground like Naruto was going to help him.

His nativity will be his doom, there was no question there.

With absolutely no hesitation what so ever, Naruto lifts the large sword from where it was at his waistline, and proceeds to swing it down like he was just only flicking his finger. The elder man's arm is sliced thoroughly, and for a moment there was nothing but silence, not even the slight hushed erratic breathing was heard as the man who lay before him didn't even know that his arm had been sliced through swiftly. But when a few seconds and the old man comprehended that he had a missing limb that hurt like the devil himself had cut it, he was filled with a gut wrenching feeling of unimaginable pain.

The screams of agony that are heard are bliss, and he hears the breathing in the alleyway behind him quicken. The blood splatter's quickly, almost like it was jumping away to get away form the body it was once inside, and the arm that was once attached and was once an arm fell to the floor, was that demonic dark red eyes took in the scene before him. There is beauty to Naruto's lackadaisical personality as he twists the blade to a snake-like slither before flicking it into the air almost like it was dancing in the blade and Naruto's own twisted way, before bring it back down almost as quick as a flash of lightning. The sharpness on the blade cutting the man's neck in half instantly as it touched.

To him, that was so... boring.

It was boring.

He was bored.

Again.

There was no challenge there were he was standing, and he knew that from the get-go actually, so he turned around to leave and began to stride away from the sight. But that was until he heard a small shuffling in that dark place he had just faced with inconsiderable interest. His silky but spiky blonde, nearly yellow, locks shifted in the breeze that was only going to last a moment. With his front facing the blackness that seemed to cover his soul as well as the alleyway, a crazed grin found his way on his face. Oh how wonderful this was. Once he finally thought it threw in a matter of one second, Naruto realized how wonderful the moment really was.

More screams, more pleads, more twisted games to try out, and above all else, More B.L.O.O.D. It was a miracle, one that he made. His blackened soul was finally going to be soothed again with this fit of madness, once again.

It was god damn wonderful.

So exhilarating.

Exciting.

He was going to preen for it.

Once the shadows reached him, he reached them as well from two advance's quickly but also in boredom. This thing, whatever it was, wouldn't get far. If it did, he would quite enjoy the game of Cat and Mouse that is produced, most likely, unknowingly. When Naruto saw what was dragging a body, and that body which was a man he had just pleasurably killed, and that man happened to be coughing up blood quietly, not producing the fresh blood even though the man was supposed to be dead but was alive coughing up new blood on the old bloody form of its own, he smirked. His lips pulled back into an even bigger smirk, as his lust for the death and blood of what was still dragging the man's body, kept on dragging all the while, never tearing from his eyes.

And as deranged, sadistic Scarlet eyes watched with the lustful look for death and blood stared, the eyes stared straight into horrified and pure blinding terror filled Emerald glassy, with unshed tears, eyes.

And when his crimson lips pulled themselves into a distorted grin, the Emerald eyes turned into transparent horror at his blood soaked form.

"Hello, _Niña_..."

She didn't know what had possessed her to walk to the direct direction which there was the most screams and shouts and pleads. It was the most idiotic move of the centrey, which was what her brain was repeating over and over. The moment she had decided to even look at the demonic being that screamed god and power, was when she knew that she was mentally combusting. He was completely unscathed, which was why she was trying to kill herself in her mind. She could see that and hear that, from the alleyway she was in, that this 'God' was enjoying himself.

For what, she did not know.

It should have been completely obvious that her was the reason for her home being burned into nothingness, but for some odd reason there was a twitch of curiosity in her soul that forces her eyes to stayed glued to his form, from where she was in the shadows of the dark alleyway.

_'Curiosity killed the cat.'_

Her consciousnesses continues to make sure the phrase rattles her brain until she can't think strait, but she ignores its wise advice, choosing to continue to play Alice and watch with curios eyes, her wonder filled doe eyes while her nearly depleted chakra was still fighting to survive the man beneath her.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She didn't half know the man, he wasn't on her team but Ino's after all, but he was the one that had very faintly spiked his chakra when she was creeping passed him in the alleyway to get a glimpse of the demonic mysterious person that was making the most screams and pleads coming from his part of the place. She had a right mind to just walk right pass him, laugh at his misery, but somehow, she just can't. And it's not even because of that awful feeling you get when you can't help anyone. No. Gods no, just... no. It was that if she didn't she would be killed, literally. Murdered. By her mother of course. But, even when she was going to do her daily routine of running, even that wont stop her mother from killing her. It only count when she can't. And that's when she dead.

Anyway, she was doing her daily routine of running; running away, when the prick on Ino's team decided to spick his chakra to try to get her to help him. She wanted to scream 'Fuck No!' but what happened? She ended up using her nearly used up chakra on some person she didn't even know, let alone half know. It was sad, really. Her running away had been cut off short, because all she was gonna do was see who was laughing insanely and then once she found out, carry on her merry way.

It was her personality, sadly.

But really, it wasn't so sad.

People just couldn't deal with her personality, so they decided that they wasn't going to be friends with her. Oh well. Their loss, and not her's.

When she got out of the village, she was going to life her life the way she wanted to, not how her clan of father wanted her life to be. Not how they planned it out to be. Not how they wanted it to be. Not how they always wanted it to be. It was her decision, not there's. And that was all there was to it. So as she was going to go to the clear, blue stream about three miles away from her village, which was called Konoha or Konhagakure, seeing as half is in ashes, she was going to enjoy her time there. Until she got back from the underground shrine her compound has, was when she noticed the destruction.

Oh hell did she noticed the destruction.

Yes, she really did.

_'But you were an idiot... you just didn't see that liquid flow... from every inch... of their lifeless... pail... deathly looking... decapitated... beautiful bodies...'_

Green widened in fear as she just looked away in an attempt to block the voice out, thankfully achieving her short thirty-second goal. And so she carried on with her train of thought.

So, like the caring person she really is underneath all that shy layers that her clan pounded (But didn't want to pound that into her, they really actually wanted to pound into her fierceness and emotionlessness.), into her, she ran across the village or what was left of it, to find out what had happened and was there any survivors. But to her unevenness, there was none. Only body's and heads detached from each other.

Which was odd. And weird. And bad-looking. And absolutely insane, crazy and pure madness.

So much madness.

And now she was just finished healing Sasuke Uchiha, she was going to drag his sorry body into some place where he can heal and then be off on her merry way. But then she felt it. That shiver, like someone was watching her. Killing her with just their stare. It gave shivers up her spine, and made her little voice of wisdom scream,

_'Fool... You stupid fool... but I guess I wouldn't mind him... and that face or eyes either...'._

Ignoring the voice once again she decided that life would be ok if she were to just hurry up and be gone on her cheery way. Just when she started to drag, she looked up. She knew her eyes had fear inside them like it was implanted in them, but she couldn't stop it. She just couldn't.

And when her pure horrified Grass-Green eyes saw deranged and sadistic Crimson ones, Sakura Haruno Hyuga knew that if she did not hurry and run so that the cat doesn't die from her curiosity, then the phrase that she never believed in would surely come true.

And when her heart race started to run wild, she knew that her death would be a fucking meanness one like all the others, no doubt in that shitty statement that was like all the others she had read about and heard.

"Hello, _Niña_..."

* * *

><p><strong>X.X<strong>

* * *

><p>The smirk on his lips froze her heart, froze it like Ice. But the little cherry blossom knew that time couldn't be wasted on a mortal on her, so that just meant that the big man only a few feet away from her got to kill her.<p>

Brutally.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't help but stare into his eyes. She was paralyzed. With fear. She knew that, but when she was with the clan all the helpless beatings that had given her made her think otherwise.

She was supposed to be THE Sakura Haruno Hyuga, Younger sister of Neji H. Hyuga, fearless.

But his scarlet eyes pierced her, in ways she could not even begin to describe. She had been healing the person she knew but did not fully know one minute, but then the next she was staring into scarlet eyes that had a certain lust in them. It was one that she had seen when battling opponents that thought of her as a weak little girl.

And she was.

But that was physical strength, and Sakura had her best forte in her mind, not her body. Which the Hyuga's and Yamanaka's were both pissed about. Hyuga's, for not possessing strength and Yamanaka's, for not having her in their clan because of her mind and in something that was the boring Hyuga clan. Not that the Yamanaka's said that out loud, of course. Nobody wanted to die that soon by an angry Hyuga.

But anyway, when she knew that somebody had to be the course of the damage, and that somebody had to be a mad man gone mad. Oh the situation could not get any worse could it, she thought. But Sakura, knew, she just knew, that the bloody part of her that wanted to come out and just kill everything in her path would come out and make things worse. So much worse. Her conciousness was screaming 'Fool, you idiotic Fool!'.

It was true as well.

The way her body shivered uncontrollably was making her eyes struggle to look at his form. She couldn't faint now. She couldn't give up now. Sakura knew that. Then the blood on the walls that was splattered quickly and suddenly, it started to slide down slowly, taunting her. It was making her relive the memories of all those dead she had just seen.

Sakura knew had to get out of there. She had to get the hell out of there!

He started to smirk. He started to laugh. He started to do things. He started to stalk towards her. And that was when she reacted. Sakura, she could feel the adrenaline run through her veins, the voice in her head screaming for her to run if she wanted to live. She stood up, shaking, yes, but she still stood up with all the strength she had in her. The man beneath her quivered and moaned, cracking one of his eyes open. It was then that she had noticed what state he was truly in.

Sakura shrieked.

Her emerald eyes was wide as she stumbled back, trying to put as much distance between her, Uchiha Sasuke, and the mad insane man caked in blood with the lust for her to die in his eyes. Her breathing was 'ragged', but ragged wasn't even the right word for her to use. She couldn't even find a word in the milli second that she gave herself to find out a word to use. Flashes of what the Uchiha looked like was in her mind still, fresh.

Then, the blood on the walls, it detonated everywhere.

She shrieked again.

She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. She wanted to get away from the burning fire, the blood that ran down the walls and the bloody hand prints everywhere. She wanted to get away. To run. To run as far and as fast as her legs could carry her, to her secret haven. Her secret place. The place she was in was horrible. The blood made her want to scream and run.

Such deep, alluring blood.

It streaked down her hands, down her arms, down her legs, down her clothes. It oozed down her forehead only to get on her face. It was in her hair. It was in her mouth. It was in her body. It was everywhere. She never thought that she would be so afraid of the thing that kept you alive. Sasuke Uchiha groaned again, bringing her out of her state. Her eyes snapped to his one eye. And then, with the most courage she could muster, she ran.

But his roar of laughter only made her run faster.

She ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. She ran past dead body's. She ran past blood. She ran past her teachers. She ran past eyes. She ran past heads. She ran past children, innocent children. She ran past innocent villagers. She ran past houses, and she ran past buildings. She ran past her friends. Everything she past, was covered in blood. Everything. The life she knew, it was gone. Forever.

"Oh... oh m-my g-god."

She could never tease her Nii-chan again about how long and girly his hair was and how he took forever washing it, she could never tell Tenten how happy she was once she was going to be in the family from marrying her Nii-chan. She was never going to tell Shikamaru that he needed to man up and tell Temari about how he felt, and how Temari felt as well.

She would never get to tell Kiba that life wasn't all about wild sex and that he needed to sort out his feelings, she would never get to tell Hinata that she should just jump for the kill like all her other boys that liked her because of her powerful aurora and tell Kiba how she felt.

She would never get to tell Asuma that he was an awesome sensei because he believed in her and that she knew ways of how to get him together with Kurenai, she would never get to tell Kurenai that genjutsu was her forte so she could maybe ask her to teach her. She would never get to tell Lee about that civilen girl who always had a blush when he was around.

She would never tell Sai what he needed to know on how to propose to Ino and what he needed to say, she would never get to tell Ino on how that she was pregnant and would be telling her that if it was a girl she needed to be named after her.

Tears stung her eyes. Right. Ino. The pig, dear god she missed her. And Sai, that emotionless painter. And Asuma-sensei, the smoker. And Kurenai-sensei, the genjutsu master. And Kiba, the horny shithead. And Hinata, the person with all the confidence in the world. And Shikamaru, the troublesome shoji partner and known as her partner in crime, her best friend that was a boy. And Temari, the 4ever BFF, she missed her so much. And Lee. And Nii-chan, big brother Neji. And Tenten, the weapons master.

Gods, how she would miss them. She didn't look at their face's when she checked them, she didn't look at any when she checked them. Mostly because of the smoke.

Sakura still hadn't come to terms to what she was looking and experiencing. But the tears just kept steaming down her face. They were white and sparkly and beautiful, but she was even more beautiful when she didn't cry. That was what her Nii-chan Neji-chan and her Otouto-kun Konohamaru-chan said.

So she believed them.

But when she finally looked up, her eyes grew to the size of saucers, she nearly screamed with fright, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

Sakura froze solid. This hand was cold and clammy, and when she pulled it, it came of easily _'Calm down, and get a grip...'_ Her conciousness screamed with confidence that she didn't have.

She was going to die. This thing was going to kill her. This thing, with eyes as red as blood and hair as wild or even more so as Kiba's when he's finished with the women and forgot to do his hair before her came outside, was going to kill her.

She knew she shouldn't have wanted to see if the man was as powerful as his aurora silently speaks.

She knew she shouldn't have wanted to know why that darkness that engulfed him was there.

She knew that she shouldn't have wanted to know why the screams in one particular alleyway was louder than all the others.

Sakura knew she shouldn't have let her curiosity have gotten the better of her.

But it did.

It damn well did.

But there was one thing that she didn't understand, one thing that she wanted, no, needed to know, was the hand. And here she was supposed to be worrying of dieing or not. In this frenzy of saying about how she shouldn't have done this and that and watching the blood, her blood, splatter everywhere her worrying of dieing or not had disappeared.

She didn't understand the hand. It was floppy. When she was back there, back with the mad insane man caked in blood and the man she knew but did not fully know, she remembered that his hand looked more hard, like it had and would have been used too many times.. Probably to kill, she mused absently.

But then, was it when her confident voice in her head decided that enough was enough and she was getting bored and just wanted to hurry up and get the hell out of the place they was in._ 'It was your own hand, stupid... Now, GET UP!'_

Sorry, Sakura whimpered. She knew it was pathetic. There she was, sitting down drowning in blood and whimpering to herself. Pathetic. Even the voice, her consciousness, agreed.

_'Pathetic. Your pathetic. Look up.'_

But she was her consciousness, and although it was mean, it was right. She was pathetic. But, again, the voice in her head was never wrong with what it was saying, so Sakura looked up. And the sight was still the same as it was only a minute ago.

The smoke seemed to dissipate, and somehow gave her a full view of the damage. There, lying on the cold ground smothered in blood, was rows and rows of lifeless bodies. Some decapitated, others crinkled in odd positions due to falling or choking, and most were just horribly disfigured and unrecognizable beyond repair, and so Sakura came to a stand, quickly, and stumbled backwards. But as she was stumbling, she stopped.

It was the way she had just came. Away from Him. Away from That. Away from Everyone Else. Everything that had just happened and her mind finally all came to the same page. She didn't want to go back.

Back to the blood.

The red liquid that now scared her for life. The man who stood in it like it was a bath. The man with the mangled body beyond repair that was on the floor. The hand prints of innocent children on the floor, walls, doors, houses and alleyways.

With that thought in mind, the pinky-blacky-indego haired girl half stumbled half ran to her Secret Haven.

* * *

><p><strong>X.X<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked.<p>

His crazed blood-lust filled eyes only intensified when her saw her trembling. He watched as she froze, and the way her eyes wouldn't tear from his. She was frozen solid.

'**...Interesting**' His demon decided that he would finally speak up. Naruto wanted to kill her, though. She was interesting, his demon said. Well, she was interesting to him on how she can keep her eyes on his, even though it was plainly clear that she had the fright in her eyes, she wouldn't say she was frightened. Naruto cocked his head to the side, like a rattle snake would, about to jump his pray. He wanted to see how she would react to a little blood, shed a little light on the situation.

He made the hand prints of blood on the wall drip and slide down slowly. It was a beautiful sight, the sight of the blood running down the walls. He wanted more. He wanted more, and more, and more.

It was exciting.

She was trembling uncontrollably.

'**Yes, fear me! FEAR ME!**' His demon was cackling like mad, his eyes danced with glee. She would run, she would hide, He would catch, he would enjoy. It was fair. She would make the game, he would play and win. His lust for blood heightened, to a point where he would go insane, not on the borderline. All he could see was her blood, all her could taste was her blood and the victory swimming in it as he drank.

He stalked towards her, a smirk on his face as he decided what he would do. Naruto would kill her slowly, enjoying and savouring the moment, his eyes clouded with lust for death but hiding his boredom. He laughed uncontrollably. It boomed everywhere, and it just wouldn't stop. His boredom was now replaced with the laughter.

The laughter of darkness.

The laughter of destruction.

The laughter of annihilation.

She stood up, and his smirk widened. Her eyes never tore off his, and she proved to be an even more interesting mortal for when he would kill her. The leaf far away but enough for him screamed fear, it radiated from her. The shudder that was duplicating was alluring, it drew him in for more. More blood.

But then...

She shrieked.

He laughed. It screamed out of him, yes, she feared him even more than before. It was wonderful. She would fear him, she would be scared of everything about him! He watched, with delight that didn't cross his appethic face, as the blood or the walls exploded, only to land on her. She looked practically delicious, and so ready for him to kill.

And then she shrieked again.

That noise, it made him want more of it. It was the sound of anxiety, the echo of your decease and the look of death as you wring their neck or just cut them in half.

Amazing.

Her eyes, the green eyes, they darted around like a caught wild tiger, trying to escape. They moved from him, to the body underneath her then back to him. He saw tears start to ripple in the bottom on her eyes and then she turned and ran. He burst out with growing maincal and devilish chuckles, and Naruto knew that the girl would try to escape him. That would only lead to her doom, inevitably meaning that he gets to kill her.

His assumption of the game Cat and Mouse was quite right after all. She ran faster when she heard him.

'**Wonderful. Run run, little girl.**' His demon chuckled at the feeling that his host was not only going to deliver more blood for him, but for himself as well. The sheer power exploded from him in waves, and the demon was remembered that he and his host were two different people, but the one at the same time. And that made him think of the wonders of blood, blood that will soon be his to cleanse in.

Naruto licked his lips, his ruby orbs set on the path that the little girl ran on. His movements were slow, bored like, as he glided boringly across the terminated village.

"Very well mouse, I will play with you."

* * *

><p><em>Hi.<em>

_If you've got to the bottom, nice to know you wasted how many minutes of your life reading this. If you liked it, cool, if you didn't, guess it's just not your cup of tea, huh? *InsertSmileyFaceHere* Well, I don't really care if you don't like it, if you don't, that's you opinion so im glad to know that you got off the page as soon as you found out what this was about. Yea._

_Gore, blood, dieing, killing and fucking people's life up. And im the author, so im allowed to do that. Haha. Anyway, Ima going to try to see how can find out what Niña means first, K? Good. Cool._

_Bye._


	2. B O U N D E D

"Why does Facebook even give me the option to like my own status?

Of course I'll like my own status.

I'm hilarious.

... And sexy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I would like to say that from the question competion that I have now decided would be happening on every chapter and sometimes I will have an answer for, well, Yea. For the last chapter, sakura-oneesan won. Niña does indeed mean 'Little Girl', in Spanish. I wanted something different, other than boring English words.<br>**

_Hi. Ima back, and with that came great apologizing for being late with this chapter of Curiosity Killed Me, But Not Quite._

_Not Really._

_So, anyway, here's the next chapter in my amazing (Note the sarcasm here) story. But seriously. I like this story, and that's simply because it's so DARK. Ima into that stuff. And gore. And violence. But people may call me bubbly too much. Pfft. It's not true. Well, I would say get on with this chapter, but im rambling, but I guess that Ur getting bored with my rambling, so ill say it now. Get On With The Goddamn Chapter. There. Happy?_

_- Dark._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary -<strong>

He destroyed her village. Her family. Her friends. Killed them with gleeful eyes. Slaughtered them like pigs. And it was about to happen to her, too. But he didn't. Was it only when he said that her life for all eternity, was to be by his side, was when she hoped that she didn't break too. DemonicNarutoXSakura. OOC. NaruSaku. Dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> Who did I piss off in my last life to that made sure that I DIDN'T get to own Naruto?!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two = #2<em>

_Warning;_

**B.o.u.n.d.e.d**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**B**

**O**

**U**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**D**

**.**

**.**

**,**

_**.**_

_Where... am I?_

_W-what's happening?_

_Why can't I-I... s-see?_

_... This is so scary! I want to see again!_

Trip

Stumble.

Fall.

Run.

Shiver.

_... I can't seem to see where I'm going... I don't understand..._

_... I... I-I... Can't-t..._

_Can't..._

_... Can't s-somebody show me a w-way... ?_

Stumble.

Trip.

Shiver.

Fall.

Repeat.

_I don't want to run..._

_I want to be at h-home... w-with Nii-chan... and Shika-kun..._

_Tema-chan... She wasn't at K-konoha when... this... happened..._

_I... I-I wonder..._

_I-It still hurts... to say... that..._

_K-konoha..._

Smack into a tree.

Fall.

Shiver.

Cry.

Jog.

Ragged breaths.

Collapse against a different tree.

_Why?_

_Why does it hurt to say... K-konoha?_

_D-did... did something ha-happen?_

_I-I... still can't see..._

_WHY?!_

_I-It h-hurts... Why am I..._

_...Why am I covered..._

_I-In... In t-this beautiful t-thing ca-called..._

_...blood?_

Wail.

* * *

><p>Sakura's back hit against the hard tree. Her body shook at the bitter cold, the tree she had just fallen against moments ago had already gotten stains of hard crimson liquid on it.<p>

_'Such a shame... all that blood wasted on a tree...'_ Her conciousness was very pleased that her tone of voice had gotten a whimper from her host. No, she didn't want to turn into a monster. It wasn't her. She was just Sakura, cherry blossom of the leaf. Nothing more, nothing less.

_'But you want more... you want to see the blood drip off you enemies while you laugh with glee...'_

That whispering terrified her. The dark seemed to close in on her, she could still hear them, the whispering. It was all sweet nothings. It wasn't going to kill her and she wasn't going to kill it, she wasn't going to do that. Never in her short life was she going to do that. Her pale hands put themself's right in front of her chest, her heart, as it they could protect her.

She knew they couldn't.

But it was the only thing that could keep her sain. Sakura knew that things would get out of control if she didn't try to keep her secret love but hate for blood under control, things would get bad. They didn't know. They didn't question. They didn't ask. It was perfectly reasonable, after all. All the people in the clan knew that their clan head's wife, Sayuri, had a love for the color red. Specifically the color of blood, that color of red. Neji, he didn't inherit the love for the color. He got her fathers love of color.

Black.

So did she, but it wasn't as much as red. Her love of it scared most people. Everyone. Not Neji, Tenten, Temari or Shikamaru though. They didn't care. Nobody questioned why she always wore black and red. Nobody questioned why if they had to wear make-up, she would either wear black or red. They didn't care, so it didn't matter.

Emerald eyes peered around the dark forest, trying to make out an out line of everything and anything. Nature had always been something she had loved. Oh, how everything she had thought about it had all but slapped her back in the face. She was and always is scared, but now it had intensified. 'No surprise there.' Sakura shrinked back, trying and begging the tree to swallow her up. It was true. She was constantly scared, afraid of anything and everything.

She remembered when she was in love with the moonlight and the tree, the stars and the grass, but now it was all a bad nightmare. Her opinion of how it would be so cool to sit in the dark and watch the moon and the stars shine down on her was still there then, but now she was doubting it. The trees were horrible! The tripped her up constantly, and the circle that suddenly decided to pop up now when she didn't want to see a thing that would scare her to her death, was only making her realize that the sun wasn't going to come up anytime soon. Sakura was stuck in the dark with nothing to guide her, and what she did have didn't help her much anyway.

**HooHoo.**

Pinky-blacky-indego hair whipped around nearly giving its owner whiplash, as she before stiffened in fear, and then squinted her grass-green eyes, straining them to see the black bird perched on top of a tree branch. Its eyes snap to the direction of every little sound that was and could be made slouching forward - and then with great speed - it dived towards the floor picking up the helpless mouse, that she only just noticed was right next to her, with its claw like feet.

The thing speared a glance at her, and she held her breath, but suddenly it just looked back down and started to peck at the helpless creature's neck that was in its hold. Sobs threaten to pass through her ruby lips as she quietly sobs to herself, moving back as far as she could while being very clumsy while doing so. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to follow him? Why couldn't she had just been a good little girl, like she was, and just not follow him? Why did she have to deny her instincts that this was the guy who had done a mass slaughter to her whole village, and follow him to that alleyway? Why couldn't she have just been on her merry way and gone to her secret haven?

But noooo, she just had to see what was causing all the noise over his end in Konoha. She just had to know why all of Konoha was murdered brutally. She should have known that whoever was past that alley-way was not in any way, shape or form good. He was the reason for all the destruction. He was the reason her why former - that word hurt so much - home was in burning, roaring flames.

God she was a fool.

A stupid, stupid, stupid girl.

Tears streaming down her pail rosy cheeks, the hand against her mouth trembles from the coldness as her lips formed a pout. Now what was she supposed to do? She was wet from sweating, exhausted from all the running she had to do and tired from tripping over roots of trees and then getting back up again, which only Kami knew how many times she had to do. All the bruises and scratches along her arms and legs were painful, and she was terribly cold. The pain in her lungs was unbearable. It was practically on fire, and she didn't know what was more worse.

Dying from the pain that shot and engulfed her body to the highest degree of agony she had ever felt, or the power screaming, blood coated demon only a few miles away that would cut her in half. Sakura's cry's nearly flew through her palm covering her pouting lips, and the feeling of knowing she was going to perish slashed through her more than she would like to express.

Eyes closing, the green-eyed petite women tried to calm her breathing with the exercises she told Nii-chan to try. She was more than capable of doing them just fine. It was in her blood, after all. As the saying goes, Blood is thicker than water, and by the way she helped her Nii-chan do it and succeed, the goddess knew she could do it.

_'The goddess of blood... that is what you are... you know this... and yet you still try to reject the truth...'_ Vicious laughter boomed all around her mind, trying to soothe her into the darkness, trying to make her come and watch the vermillion liquid erupt from its shell and grin with delight as it connects with her face.

_No. S-shut up. I need to figure out a plan, a way to get though the night and the rest of the d-day._

_'Well then, what are you waiting for, little cherry... nothings stopping you...'_

_I-I know... I-its just so h-hard._

_'Why? Because you never had to do any work? because you're so pathetic that nobody wanted to train you? That you had to do it on you own because you're an idiot? That I had to help you because you such a crybaby and so pitiful?_

_S-shut u-_

**Crunch.**

A snap of a twig from her far right caught her attention, and it immediately snapped out of her reverie. What was that? Green eyes was as wide as plates as she stared in the direction that she believed the sound had come from. She stared blindly into the darkness, heart pumping wildly in her chest.

_'Damn the darkness of the forest... eh little Saku-chan...? You scared... small little scary cat...?'_

Of all the places the small moon couldn't shine, it just had to be the place where something would be lurking. Ironic. She didn't know what was there, she didn't know if it was harmless or not but she knew one thing - She was NOT going to become a sitting, lying, waiting helpless duck. Giving in was not an option. If her Nii-chan and BestFriend/PartnerInCrime could not give up, then so could she!

_M-maybe...? Yea... M-maybe I can...?_

_...Yea... I can..._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

In the back of her mind, what she didn't know, was that a small person at the height of 5'4 there was a girl, little but big. She had surprisingly dark red hair and small pastel pink shades here and there, with black and idego hair highlights at the bottom. Also her hair touched the ground, and the ends slightly dragged across the floor as she moved closer to the darkened parts of her host's mind. When she came across the darkest most secret place of the brain, the light never reached her leaving the glossy part of her hair untouched from the pureness. A growl came from the blackness, and the girl-women smirked.

It was time.

And she opened her mouth, told her words, and the pointed sharp thing curled around her waist and dragged her in. Leaving nothing of her evidence. Only the echo of her words that will never reach the person who it was said to.

_'Seems like you've finally grown up a little, eh... small Saku-chan... ?'_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_What can I do? What can I do? Waaaaaa!_

_'Well first of all... you can stop having a mental breakdown... then you can grab something... anything... anything to see the blood explode out of your victim...'_

_I... I d-dont know what to-..._

_'Just grab anything... you foolish... stupid... child! Grab something!'_

_O-Ok..._

Hand stretched out, Sakura never tore her eyes away from what she believed was the direction of the thing. Her palm awkwardly patted the ground in an attempt to find something that could be used as a weapon, the open mass of darkness where the sound came from looked even larger as she became more aware of the dark that was sucking her in. She draws a small amount of blood from her rosy lips as she bites them in agitation as nothing but leaves and dirt came upon her palm.

_There's nothing here... we're doomed..._

_'Stop sulking and get up! Get up and try to search harder for a weapon! If YOU die then I die! Now try to find something so we can beat the SHIT and BLOOD out of our enemy!'_

**Snap.**

_No!_

The outer shape, silhouette, stood there incomplete silence but that was not caught her attention. She trembled. It was the fact that this thing had caught her attention effortlessly while he had never once glanced at her and the only time her did was when he was completed with only blood lust. The lust for her blood. Painted on the walls. Spattered on the floors. smeared on his face. Drenching her clothing and his as well, the only difference being one was dead and the other alive. He was scary, but that description she gave him in her mind didn't even cover half of it.

It didn't take long for her breathing to come out in harsh pants, the relaxing feeling of being safe removed itself almost instantly. The desperate feeling that she refused to even mention or acknowledge returned in its place quickly, the feeling of dread coming back full force too. Shivers racked her form as her soft hands lightly brushed against something that was cold, hard and as light as a feather at the same time, but that didn't matter right then.

_'Good little Saku-chan... Finally doing something worth while... good thing I-... hmmm...'_

_Wa-waa?! Did you just praise me?!_

_'Pshhh,... don't get you hopes high little fairy... you've still got a long way to go now hurry up and slash at that thing so we can see some blood!'_

_N-No! I don't want to... to do that!_

_'Well you better hurry up and do as I told you to do... before you end up in this guy's hands... Hurry and slash... I want to feel the fluid... see the red... No hurry up!'_

Not giving her the chance to complain, Sakura's hold tightens on the metallic object and turned her nowsharply slited eyes to the outline of a person in the illuminated place giving her a disadvantage. Fingering the item in her grasp black and indego tips brushed the floor in an almost comforting way that it was going to leave, and the head the hair belonged to shake as did its body.

_"S-stay... Stay away from m-me!"_

The frame of his became more visible, the bright but not so short blonde hair almost glowed out of the darkness. But maybe it was just her imagination. Or maybe the lack of light was making her going delirious. Either way, it was bad. Very, very, very bad. It didn't take long for her mind to realize that the person about to kill her was standing 20 feet away from her and going to kill he if she kept staring. So she snapped her gaze from his figure in an attempt to keep her from swearing at him for staring at her. Although her conciousness disagreed.

_'Little Saku-chan... don't deny what you want... I know you want that guy... and I also know you want the ichor to drip drop down the tree bark... that is all around you...'_

_No! N-No! I don't want that! And I do NOT want to swear at H-him... or whoever HE is... Stop p-putting words in my mouth..._

_'But you want to... little cherry... so small you are... and so able to create... explosions... amazing, brilliant and wonderful... explosions...'_

_I-I don't want to..._

_'Heh...'_

Memorizing scarlet eyes watched, completely void, through the mass of Cimmerian shade. She'd been running all day! How had he caught up?! How had she not know he was here?! How did he know SHE was here?! How?! In no way, shape or form could he have caught up to her?!

How!

How?

HOW?!

_'It's obvious he's different... after all... he did catch up... not that you-'_

"I've been following you since you ran. Your very clumsy."

_'Would have made a difference if you ran any faster anyway...'_

Shame ran through her like it was glued to her forever. She was right. He had followed her from the start. He had been with her the entire time.

"Y-your the one that-"

"Destroyed your mediocre domicile."

Anger filled up in the lowest part of her. How dare he! How dare he say it in such BORED manner? How could he speak about her village with such boredom and belittle it like her village was nothing? Saying it without a care in the world? A breeze whipped past her face snapping her out of her trance making her flinch when a stinging sensation vibrated down her left and right cheek.

Ah, the cuts.

She had forgotten about them. Her free shaky hand rose to her face and wiped the open flesh in an attempt to make the pain stop, but to no avail. Wincing, Sakura used the tree as support to help herself up, never tearing her eyes from the crimson ones that stared plainly back, just like earlier. Her heart beated wildly in her chest as she noticed his beautiful eyes followed her movements like a hawk. She knew now that the feeling of being watched was just confirmed, she felt his gaze though barley had, and had just waved it off that it was nothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of feet hitting against leaves entered her range of hearing. He stepped into the moon light, cocking his head to the side like a child, and watched her with curious eyes. Lips pulled into an amused smirk, he studies her beaten and battered body with a lax body, not tense like the person he was studying.

His long moments of watching was terrifying, and she shivered in response, stiffening when his feet continue to bring him closer to her.

Wide, fearful, yet beautiful emerald eyes bore into his own, refusing to look away. Her fear and defiance was intoxicating to him, how could something so fragile not be afraid? Poor thing looked like she was about to have a heart attack, not that he would care much about it. She could die for all he cared, and he would love listening to her dimence.

He found himself studying her form now, seeing as she was so breakable made him want to know what else reeked of her innocence. She was so innocent. Her eyes reflected that of a deer's caught in headlights, completely in a fear filled trance. Demon women were far more beautiful than this piece of flesh before him, so there was nothing special or anything that caught his attention when it came to her body. It was only her eyes that made him observe.

'**That's it little girl, fear me! Fear me! It only amuses me more. Fear me!**'

He was rudely brought out of his reverie by a sudden but panicked command and insolent shout from the shivering clump of mess in front of him. Rock in her hand, she stands shakily to her feet and takes a stumbled step to the side, away from the tree she was huddling on pathetically a minute ago.

"S-stay away from me! G-go... Go suck a _DICK!_"

It was amazing that the last word said in her feeble attempt of a sentence that it sounded different from the rest. And it was also amazing that she had the audacity to stand in front of him ready to fight with nothing but a mass of minerals. The fact that this girl had the gall to stand ahead of him with a rock as a weapon only made her want to strike her down mercilessly. How dare she stand before him, a demon that could kill her with his pinky and no less, challenge him with a rock for a weapon? Was this mortal mocking him?

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Naruto took a step forward ignoring her foolish command all together. He sneered at the girl before him. As if he'd take orders from a stupid human. What foolishness. What a stupid girl.

"Or what? What will you do little human?"

Despite everything, he couldn't help but wonder if the brat would actually use the pitiful thing in her hand. Use It against him. It was starting to enliven him. What wold she do? She seemed to innocent to even try and throw it, let alone try to kill him with it. Poor little innocent brat. It all seemed all innocent and foolish and idiotic.

"I-... I... L-leave me ALONE!" She cried out desperately.

"I don't take orders from a Human, little girl." His smirk twisted into a grin, fangs slightly hanging out.

'**That's it little girl... Fear me... I feed off your fear, Give me all of it... I want to taste more...**'

"N-no! Stop... stop getting closer to me...!..."

His grin turned into a twisted smile. The demons face looked possibly frightening, and she fell. Sakura screamed with fright and shock laced inside. The root that was stuck up slightly from the ground looked like it was placed there, and the tree her head hit looked devilish.

"Oooooghh..."

Blood dripped and slid down her scalp and hair, dropping on the floor with a barely heard drip drop. Sakura groaned. This was not her day. Did she already say that? Well, if she hadn't, she'll say it now. This was NOT her day. Sliding her eyes closed and bringing up a hand to her temple in an attempt to ease the pain that had just explode, sending warning shots all down her body the back up to her brain, Sakura couldn't think straight.

Loud thumps were immediately running through her ears made her snap her eyes open, but all she could make out was blurs of nothingness. Half closing her eyes, she could only whimper out,

_It hurts..._

_'Suck up the pain... little pink girl... you know you love pain anyway... so what are you complaining about...?_

_It's a cover up... nobody's supposed to know about our little addiction!_

_'Well... you can hide it from everybody else... but you Can't. Hide. It. From... ME...!'_

Suddenly something smacked down on both side of her head, missing only by a few inches. She gasped and he growled. Fully opening her eyes, the emerald wide doe eyes instantly connected with alluring ruby-red. They were so close, there nose's were only a few inches from each other. She closed her eyes again, only to crack them open two seconds later on his command.

"Look at Me!" He barked.

He wanted to see her eyes again. He wanted to see her fear. The horror and fear swimming through her eyes again as she flinched at his look. He wanted more. He was invading her personal space to see the undeniable terror again. But it wasn't like he gave a damn about what he was doing, the only thing her could thin about was her addicting dread for him. He was twisted and he knew it.

But Naruto Namikaze doesn't give a fuck.

So, he leaned into her and buried his face into her neck, ignoring her hands in the process. She pushed on his rock hard chest in vain trying to push him off of her, but to no avail, only giving him a electrifying shock.

"D-don't.."

She squirmed slightly, making him frustrated and annoyed.

"Be still girl, if you wish to live your pathetic life."

Apparently she understood quite clearly, because in an instant she stopped. He heard the way her teeth clashed together when she clamped her mouth together, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to try to find out why he was so irked about this girls scent. For some reason, it was driving him mad and he demanded to know why. Sucking in a deep breath he let out an animalistic growl. His pupils dilated for a brief moment, his nose flared, his nails contracted.

She was a virgin. Completely blissful innocent rided off in waves from her.

That's why was so attuned and drawn to her. Her sweet purity called for his animalistic side with a hard tug, and it was taking a lot of self-control not to just draw his nail down her clothes and fuck her beyond the point of repair and violate her until she knows that she's only his for that moment. With his demonic side purring for her he couldn't find it within himself to pull away from her, however.

She wanted him gone, it was clear. To bad he wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. But this was... odd. He had never had a pull on anyone - Ever. He had been around plenty of virgin women and had never - Never - had any sort of attraction or drag towards them. But she... She tasted so... so.. delicious.

She smelled so innocent so there was no doubt that she also tasted sweetly sickly innocent. He had the urge to just snuggle further into her neck and take her right then and there. So pure. So unblemished. His want to taste her scent put tingles in his mouth. Making up his mind to not do anything make her faint seeing as her heart was beating faster than lightning can strike in the sky, Naruto moved his hands away from her head and stood up, letting her breath more easiyer.

Sakura sat up, her hair falling around her face and all around her. She shuddered under his hard stare. Void and completly red, it looked so beautiful and entrancing. Despite how enchanting it looked, the bottle-green eyes girl refused to look in his eyes. Her eyes remaned down down cast few moments after her had moved away from her and allowed her to breath, never did she once let him know she was breathing when he broke her personal bubble in fear of her killing him then and there.

Then...

He smirked.

She screamed.

Blood splattered.

And it was deathly silent.

* * *

><p>He dropped. He didn't even get to say anything, didn't even get to speak, breath or think in that very small time. The boy that was in the tree crumpled on the floor in an uncomfortable position, not that he could feel it anyway. He was, after all, dead. It was a quick and easy death. Just a slice to the head and a thrust to the stomach was all it was.<p>

There was so much blood. So much. Red liquid ran down all the trees surrounding them and pooled around the trees. Her eyes were frozen with fright and horror clear as day light. And then, with another scream, Sakura squeezed her eyes closed and fainted. Her head banged on the floor in the darkness of the night, making an oddly loud sound in the quietness. Nothing was heard as the sound of breathing was hardly even audible.

Heh. How interesting. His demon was getting restless now. Wanting this pathetic human, now she got interesting, his demon wanted her a full thousand more. He didn't want her. Hell no he didn't. Namikaze's don't want mortals. It was his possessive side that wanted her. A side of him he thought would never be shown or present. Demon's have two sides to them; One was the demonic and insane side that loved destruction, and the other was, believe it or not, the loving side. Although both are twisted beyond anything imagined, they both play an important role in a demons life.

The destructive side, the side that humans see, is the side that wants to see everything that is only in pain, fear or bloodied. The there is the hidden side - the loving side - the part of a demon that wants and shows attraction, love, and yearning for a mate.

So, for this human to be smelling like a goddess to him, was a bad thing.

Very bad.

Also meaning - **His demon approved.**

He couldn't kill her now, that much was obvious. The little wrench had managed to get his demons attention - fuck. He could release her, but the thought of another demon smelling her and taking her away just for the sake of taking her away from him made the demon roar with fury. Maning, once again, that the little wrench had caught all of his demons attention, meaning - **Another Fuck**.

"Heh. Looks like you have a long journey before you, huh, _Niña_?"

Grabbing her, he flung her over his shoulder and turned around. Walking into the forest, leaving nothing behind but blood.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck. That took WAY to long for just one shitty chapter. Lord PeinMadara/Kakuzu-sama/RamenKing/God, that way to long. Fuck. I've already said that._

_Eh, O well._

_Now seeing as I'm going to bed now, I might as well just hope for the best that people like this story. For the question -_

_- What was the first Anime you ever watched? And your Manga, if you have._

_Anyway, I'll tell you my answer nexy chapter. Later people._

_#FuckU2 #Peace_


	3. S I L E N C E

"I hate when I'm trying to sleep

And my mind's like

'You know what's a great movie?

Paranormal activity.'"

_Hello... Answer to MY question; My first Anime was DBZ and then Naruto (Obviously), and my first Manga was Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou or Englishly known as Daily Lives Of Highschool Boys, then Naruto then One Peice. THEN DBZ._

_Hi. I'm fuckin' annoyed to the point where I'm shaking with anger and annoyance, and that doesn't normally happen. But I'm literally annoyed at fucking KISHIMOTO MASASHI. Like really, shithead? Great way to end off a Manga/Anime that I have watched since I was a little Girl (How I fucking hate the time of being girly and liking barbie dolls and all that shizz), Anyway, which was waaaaaaaaay back when I was like, 7? 6? Something round 'bout there. But you know what? That shithead, assturd, man-whore killed off the Manga. And most of the anger is not directed at him, most of it is at his directors/producers. But because I don't know their names, I'm going to say it to Kishi instead of them._

_ They are fucktards, complete and utter fucktards. _

_There is no other way to explain it. And it's not even about the parings._

_Hell no it's not._

_It's about the way you had to end it with the whole 'I'm ending this so you all have to get paired together, whether you like it or not' thing. You build someones character development or their ninja way (I'm clearly hinting to the two main characters here) and you just drop them like somebody drops a bomb on you with little to no care at all. _

_Kind of like me. _

_But back to what I was saying. I can't fucking believe it. And NaruSaku was and still is my OTP. And that's never gonna change. And also Shinachiku is my child. Always. And Konohana. BTW, I needed to have some hard-core blood-lusting demon's that are raging after pretty little innocent small-fry beautiful girls - Pfft, Yea right - stuff, so that's why this Chap. up now, because I usually don't update unless I have no Internet or somethin' like that. And I do have Internet with meh, K. Anyways, Laters.  
><em>

_- Dark._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

He destroyed her village. Her family. Her friends. Killed them with gleeful eyes. Slaughtered them like pigs. And it was about to happen to her, too. But he didn't. Was it was only when he said that her life for all eternity, was to be by his side, was when she hoped that she didn't break too. DemonicNarutoXSakura. OOC. NaruSaku. Dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> Are you fuckin' kidding me? NaruSaku would be happening left and right if I owned Naruto. No excuses. And I wouldn't care what the Directors say.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three = #3<em>

_Warning;_

**.SILENCE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**S**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**N**

**C**

**E**

**.**

**,**

**.**

Soft, even breathing was only heard if you strained your ears hard enough. Her body was completely rigid against his body, after waking up hours after the 'Incident', as she called it, Sakura refused to remain anything but rigid while touching his body no matter how much her pelvis hurt after hours of being shoved awkwardly on his shoulder blade. The fact that she could almost feel the emotion that he doesn't care about her hurting, made her angrier then hell, but she knew if she lashed out he would kill her. Instantly.

Silently.

Quickly.

Bloody and **Violently**.

"C-can you please p-put me down?" The only answer she got was the tightening of his long arm around her waist. She cursed in her mind.

_Why cant you let me go, stupid idiot!_

_'That's not the way you curse... little Saku-chan, and anyway... he can't even hear you...'_

Ignoring the voice Sakura realized that his answer was as clear as the fact that the sun is hot and the moon reflects cold. Great, it was a no. How fucking cool.

"Please... it hurts..." Sakura bit her bottom lip in annoyance and winced as he never answered her. But was it only after a long moment did he answer, making her sigh in relief at his answer.

"Heh."

She sighed in relief as the unbearable pressure in her pelvis area resided and she found herself sliding down the front of his body, only to have her wide pipes close in on her in shock as her head was suddenly pressed to his chest. Her relief was short lived, as she had found out only moments ago, and she had found out that being held bridle-style by someone who had just killed hours ago wasn't exactly fun. Her eyes closed in embarrassment and Sakura found it hard to cover up her furious blush as she could feel his gaze.

She couldn't see him staring at her but she could defiantly feel him staring at her, it was still pitch black in the forest as well. It unnerved her that his look felt so blank, so unmoved, so devoid of emotion and the scariest thing was that he was looking straight at her with it. Yes, she had dubbed it, it. It could not be called a stare simply because it was not one, so therefore, it was an it.

Her embarrassment was something she didn't like at all. It was foreign to her. She didn't like the fact that she was nervous either, and so then buried her face into his chest, silent questions popping out of everywhere.

Who was he?

Why was he here?

Why did he have a crazed obsession with blood?

And why did he make her so jittery and nervous?

... Why was he staring at her anyway, all the time? It was unnerving that his crimson stare looked into her soul, but his eyes were bored. He didn't really care, but that just made it all the more panicky.

"It's pitch black out here..." She said, after hours of silence. He didn't reply, and she felt like she as talking to a brick wall. It was quite and dark, silent and cold. The wind blew softly, making Sakura shiver slightly. She never knew it was cold, but the slight breeze that had just came in made her reconsider the fact that the night was going to stay Luke-warm all the way.

"How can you see in the d-dark?"

"Heh." She frowned at his noise that was a supposed to be a response to her answer.

After moments of nothing being heard and Sakura was just about sure that going over a hundred times in her head that she wouldn't hit was tree would make sure that she didn't hit a tree, he spoke.

"Night vision."

Sakura's lips formed in a thin line.

"Oh." She still believed that she would hit a tree soon.

Naruto closed his eyes. In truth, he didn't even need to open his eyes to know where he was going because he could sense everything that went on around him. So he could avoid every tree, every bush, every branch, every bug, even flying bugs coming his way without having to open his eyes.

"Get some sleep. Your body's weak, and I'm not going to carry around weak **human's**. I **will** drag you if I have to, mortal."

Sakura blinked as his words registered in her mind. A shudder passed through her when she realized that - yes - she was in fact tired. Very much. But the fact that he knew made her frightened. She covered it up good, well, as good as she could, and made sure that every part of her body didn't look as laxed as she did.

_'You know that with how skilled he is... he would know that YOUR tired...'_

Her reply was snarky, and Sakura flinched. She didn't want to go to sleep. Thing's happen when she goes to sleep. Thing's seem more real. She see's things, things she doesn't want to see. And him, she was tired. But she would rather stay up all night then fall asleep, in his arms. A day without rest was just fine for her, after all, who knows what he could do when she was asleep!

_'I doubt he would do... anything... to you...'_

_B-But..._

_'Just go to sleep! Your getting annoying and I'm tired! Go to fucking sleep before I MAKE YOU!'_

_O-Ok..._

Sakura remained awake for about 15 more minutes before her eyes started to droop, her body relaxed in his hold and her breathing became even. He noticed immediately, as her body became in full reliance on him. Being as gentle and careful as to not wake her, he managed to lift her body up slightly and lean down to get a nice sniff of her again.

And inwardly growled.

Her blood was filling his senses quickly, he needed to get her somewhere so her body could get treated probably. If left unattended for too long she runs the possible risk of getting extremely sick and getting infected with something. This _human_ would not get ill. He would not be standing for an ill human tagging along. He didn't need any medicine or stuff, in fact, those wounds on her - had they been him - would have been healed in 10 minutes. Bruises, scraps, cuts and all.

Like he said.

Humans, _mortals_, were to fragile. In a way, they were like fruits. Easily bruised but sweet and delicious. Well, only some humans. Some smelt horrible, and tasted like it too. The slight shift in his arms took his attention. Looking down at this woman in his arms he noted that she had somehow snuggled closer into his chest, shivering all the while.

Yah, he really needed to take her somewhere where she could get cleaned up and then had a nice sleep. Tpp bad there wasn't anything for miles, and he couldn't afford running seeing as the human in his arms was shivering like a leaf and it might disturb her sleep if he was running. Naruto's eyes scanned the forest for a moment before his left ear twitched. The hollow sound of wind echoing caught his attention. A cave no doubt.

He debated for a minute on whether he should keep on going to the next village or if he should just got to the cave not far form here. The girl in his arms shivered again.

**'Cave it is.'**

* * *

><p>The cave was very cold and had nothing in it except bats. Luckily for her there wasn't any other animals. What would she do if she woke up and saw him wrestling with a bear... him wrestling with a bear. Ha. Almost made him laugh. Almost.<p>

Reaching a nice distance in the cave, he lightly put the girl down. Sitting her down wasn't a problem, but getting her off him was. Damn mortals. The girl wouldn't let him go, and it was starting to annoying him. Badly. The moment he tried to pull her off of him she whimpered and only snuggled further into him.

Damn mortals.

Always so clingy.

The thought of yanking her off him forcefully and dropping her to the floor passed through his mid. It wasn't such a bad idea, actually. Right when he was about to commence his brilliant plan and escape to more beautiful blood shed waiting for him, he froze. Literally froze. Then with a sigh that forced its way through his mouth, he dropped to the floor with the human in his arms and laying down on the floor he growled.

Damn fucking demon side.

It was annoyed. At him. This demon, inside of him, was purring at the shivering human girl pressed tightly to his side. It was also growling at him for even **thinking** that he could drop this **girl** on the **floor**. It was fucking irritating. His demon wanted this human. He **wanted** her. But that part of him would soon fade, he was sure of that.

This girl was shivering, but probably won't be for long. Another good thing about demons was that there bodies naturally adapted to the weather. Right now his body was very hot and it's temperature was not about to come down anytime soon, which was a good thing, seeing as how the girl was cold. And it his temperature wouldn't come down unless he willed it to.

His moods and emotions never say the same. By tomorrow he would probably be back to being his cruel and cold self. Not that he gave much thought to anybody that thought of that. He wondered what he would do with the girl. She was a nuisance to him, the stupid mortal. God, he truly hated mortals.

Fucking loathed the damn creatures that roam the earth.

Yet, for some reason he felt the need to have the creature of the same race of idiots that he absolutely detested as his. This **_human_** - his?

Absurd.

Risible.

Ludicrous.

The very thought of making this _Ningen_ his made him sick to his stomach. Yet his actions were speaking louder than his thoughts ever could. Despite how much he keeps thinking about killing, destroying and loathing the human race, he's still holding onto and protectively holding onto the human trapped at his side. If he were in his normal state, which he is obviously not, he would have shoved her away from him and decapitated her head.

Ahh, happy days.

And that would have been his fucking happy hour in his happy day.

Something was forcing him to act differently when it came to her, and he damn well wanted to know what was causing him to act different. Catching a whiff of her sent he immediately had a clue to what it exactly was.

Fuck.

It annoyed him greatly, made him want to do one thousand back-flips off the ceiling and bothered him to the point where he wouldn't mind chopping his head off only so he could see all the people he killed in the afterlife and be able to kill them again and again.

Why was she clinging to him like he was her savior when he killed everyone close to her, he family, her friends, everybody? He destroyed the very home she **lived** in?

Crimson eyes stared down at her, listening to her even breathing. He took a moment to look at her. The girl's face was soft and looked innocent. Her whole body looked fragile like it couldn't even hurt a fly even if it tried. Both hands were clutching the front of his shirt, probably to make sure that he didn't leave anytime soon without her knowing.

Both sides of his demon personality was calling for her for different reason from the other. She clung to him like leaches, like he was her knight in white shinning armor, when he was actually a danger to her in every fuckin way imaginable. He scoffed silently. Humans were fools, he had said it time and time again! And - time and time again - he was proven correct.

Like now.

A perfect example.

They were too trusting, too naïve, too **breakable**.

The arms that were wrapped around the young woman's waist suddenly grew tighter, and his nails started to tear at her clothing. She didn't feel it at first, but the more need to see and feel the blood travel down his face grew more persistent and she seemed to unconsciously squirm against his body in uncomfortableness.

It was then that his other demonic side jumped in to stabilize his quickly rising blood lust and nearly completely vanquished his blood lust side. The aching in his body, the growing need to just be close to the girl was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wanted to posses her right then, right there, right now, with her tiny for pressed so tightly against his. She was warm now, and her body was so soft compared to his own hard chest and rough muscles.

And her scent. God, did he want to just claim her to be his. To purposely mingle her scent and his forever and always. That was difference to carrying your one-night stand lovers scent and merely being in the presence of a powerful demon with his scent on you for him being too powerful, and mating. When your body is promised to that demon your scent takes on his scent **permanently**.

Right now, she smelled of him, but if she were to take a bath, it would instantly wash away and be replaced with hers again.

His scent would be washed away...

Why did that make him feel so angry? His obsession with this girl, this human, this mortal, had changed over the space of a few hours. A couple of hours ago he couldn't wait for another victim, another person he could kill, another mortal he could bathe in there blood without a care in the world. But now, he wanted her.

And Badly.

This was bad... Very bad. Extremely bad. He needed to get away from this woman as soon as possible, she was becoming a problem to his plans. A problem he may not be able to fix.

The demon groaned internally as he fought between his lust for claiming her to be his for all eternity or to draw her blood and paint it down the wall like the most beautiful canvas he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

He had a feeling the night was going to be torturous and long.

Great, just fuckin great.

* * *

><p><em>Who ever said that writing Naruto dark was not fun? Hell, it ain't fun, its fucking awesome. Seriously. Anyway, I have finally gotten over my sad sad SAD three and a half week long sob fest over the Naruto ending. So, here's your update.<em>

_So, as you can see, I took a Naruto POV/KindOF. After all, we all need a look into fucking godlike sexy Dark Naruto. And, also, as you can see, it takes a while for demon to fall n love with there 'Mate'. And I'm not even saying sorry for Sakura having one that's obsessed with killing people and blood. 'Cose really people, none of my friends can look me and the eyes and say that boys who like violence is NOT a turn on. Well, it is for me, anyway. And I don't care about your opinion, so, meh. _

_Hmm, I've been thinking of posting a new story. It'll be a SI OC one, And that's all I'm going to say. I have decided on the Title though. It will be called _**Raspberry Ripple**_, 'Cose everybody loves some alliteration, know that. I would like you opinion on this, so if you could put that in your review,... Thnxs. Ugggh, It's so hard to say that word. Damn IT!_

_And, TBH, I am so very proud of myself. Because I've already got some of the fourth chap written and it will be out around Christmas. Literally. Like Christmas Eve/Day Thing, you gettin' me? _

_Ah, question time - _

If you HAD to have TWO mental illnesses, what would they be?

_Oh, Bye. Laters. Have fun doing whatever your doing. Oh, and give me reviews please, because do you want to know something interesting I found out this month? _

Reviews=Love.

_So, Laterz._

_#Peace._


End file.
